Hiring Andy
by busard
Summary: How Andy had become part of the torchwood team. Part 3 of my Alien Ianto Unbetaed. Sorry for the mistake.


By three to two there is the winning fic. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my sister had come with her two children and I had made the most of this time to see them as they live 500 kilometer from me. I hope you will enjoy this fic.

Hiring Andy  


To say that Andy Davidson was surprised when he received a nice mail from Gwen was an understatment. Since she had joined the special ops, Gwen "bloody" Cooper don't have take time to contact him even once ! An now, she wrote him to tell him that she leave Cardiff. It's so much like her to do so !

A few weeks before Andy had lost his beloved job because of one of Gwen's mistake during her time working with him. But since Gwen was not part of the force anymore, all the blame had fall upon Andy. He had tried to contact Gwen then, but she never had time to come and tell the truth. So he had lost his beloved job. And now she dare to rub her happiness into his face. He would not let this go !

Gwen don't tell her new address, so he had no other choice for finding her but asking her co-workers at the special ops. He don't know very much about them, but they were the worst kept secret in Cardiff, and Andy had kept a lot of friends on the force even if he don't worked with them anymore. And he was still a policeman at heart and he know how to do an inquiry.

That's why he found himself on the place just in front of the fountain. He remembered that he had found Gwen there once, just before her hiring. So he though it would be a good place to begin. But as interesting as the fountain was, he don't know what Gwen had found there. He was ready to return home, when he spoted the leader of this "torchwood". The man was walking like if he owned the world and he seems very engrossed in his phone call, so Andy decided to follow him discretly.

The man take the path to the Bay, and he entered the tourism office. Andy wondered of the oportunity of going himself in the tourism office when the door opened again. It was not the leader like Andy have guessed, but the most beautiful woman Andy had ever seen. As much as he tried he can't remember ever seeing her before. But to tell the truth, at this time, he was more interested by seen Gwen again than with her teammates.

Not that Gwen had show a lot of interst in him after quitting the force. She always have something important to do to prevent her to spend time to talk with her fellow ex-workers. Until a short time he had tough that her boss was responsible of Gwen's attitude, but now he was not so sure. And he felt ashamed to not see this beautiful woman before.

Andy surprised himself by feeling a surge of jealousy when an other man opened the door and took the beautiful asian woman in his arm. He don't even know her, and now he was jealous of an unknown man ! Never before he had felt like this, not even for Gwen and he had though that she was the one mean to him. Andy wanted to go to the couple and push the man away from the woman. And he would have done so if the leader don't have come too and take the man into his arm and began to kiss him like if the world have ceased to exist around them.

The woman laugh a little at the display and she let the two men alone. Andy was torn about what to do. He can stay where is was hide and wait until the men have finished, and confront them. Or he can follow the woman, and found where she live. It was not his plan but he can't let the woman go without trying to found more about her. So following the woman it was.

Andy had though that he was good at his job. He was pretty sure that the woman was not aware of his following. Until he found himself face to face with a gun held by the woman.

" What do you want ?" Asked the cold voice of the woman. " Why are you following me ?"

" I'm sorry !" Pleaded Andy. " I'm andy. Andy Davidson. Gwen's fellow PC."

" WHY. ARE. YOU. FOLLOWING. ME ?"

Andy should have been frightened by the fury nof the woman, but he found her even more lovely then. He vaguely wonder if he had lost his mind, but he don't think so. He had just falling immediatly in love with this woman.

" Like I have said, I'm Andy. I was Gwen's friend, until she let me down. Because of her I have lost my job. And the reason why I followed you is because I wanted to have her new address.I want to tell her what I tough of her face to face."

" You can't." Stated the woman. " We shouldn't talk about this on the street. Come with me. There is a lot of things we have to discuss."

Andy though to himself that he would follow her to the end of the world. So he agree to return to the Bay. He was surprised when he found the secret passage in the tourism office, but he hide it the best way he can. Once inside he saw the two men who were with the woman before and an other man who strangely looked like a frog in a doctor outfit.

" What's happening Tosh ?" Asked the leader. " Why do you have lead this man here ?"

" Because I think that he can take Gwen's place."

"What ?!" Exclaimed the frog man. " Have you lost your mind ? One PC was enough. What made you think that this one would be different ?"

" Because he is. Do you really think that I don't have made search about Gwen's friend when Jack had hired her, Owen ? He is not like her ! We can trust him, and we own him something."

" What do you mean, tosh ?" Asked the suited man.

" We were partly responsible for him losing his job. And we need help. Martha Jones is thinking about joigning us, but until then we are not enough. Andy would be good for us. He is nothing like Gwen."

"It's his choice to made." Stated the leader

" What choice ?" Asked a lost Andy. "What are the choice you give me ?"

" You can work for torchwood. You will take Gwen's place and work with us. Or we can retcon you. You will forget everything about us and live a normal life. Normally we would have retconned you no matter what. But Toshiko trust you, and I'm willing to let you a chance."

" What had happened to Gwen ?" Asked Andy. He wanted to know the answer before making a choice.

" She had made the wrong choice." Statted coldly the leader, Jack.

The suited man sighed. And take the leader's hand in his.

" She though that she was better than us. She though that she can do whatever she wanted without any consequence."

" That's the Gwen I know. What had she done ?"

" She wanted to take me to a cell and use me for her own good."

" Ianto !" Exclaimed the leader.

" That's true. If we hire him, he need to know the truth, or else we will risk to have to live this situation again. We can't afford to have someone we don't trust on the team. Never again."

" I will. I will work for you. And if I had something to tell you, I will do it face to face. I want to work and do some good. If you can give me this, then you have a new employee."

" Welcome, then." Said the leader with a flirting smile.

His lover hit him in the arm, and the doctor, Owen rolled his eyes. But Toshiko smiled, and Andy can't take his eyes from her. He could deal with the flirting boss, because deep down he was aware that it was not real. The kiss he had witness before was proof of this, and if it was not enough, the possessive arm of the leader around this Ianto was enough to tell that the two of them are involved together. The frog man would not be a problem. And if he played his card good, soon he would have his feeling for Toshiko returned to him. He would not ask about Gwen ever again, because he had seen the hurt in their face. But one day he would find the truth, and god help Gwen Cooper if she had hurt his beautiful Toshiko.

END.

I would try to post the story about the Doctor during the next week. I hope this fic was what you wanted. I really like Andy, and I hope you will too.


End file.
